AH/G-24 Banshee
|gun1name=Backlash rockets |gun1strength=12 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=* |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=700 |makescore=350 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The AH/G-24 Banshee is a terran air unit in StarCraft II. Overview The Banshee is a terran aircraft designed by Procyon Industries in response to the Terran Dominion's requirement for a dedicated ground attack aircraft. Experience had shown that it was unlikely that adapting an existing design would prove satisfactory. Thus, Procyon designed an entirely new craft.2007-08-23. Banshee. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-02. By 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. it was in service by the DominionFurman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. and within the same year, the Kel-Morian Combine.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Banshee is heavily optimized for its intended role. Armament was limited to air-to-ground Backlash cluster rockets, eschewing any anti-aircraft weapons. As the Banshee was never intended to operate outside of an atmosphere, only relatively low-thrust turbofans were fitted, wholly unable to achieve escape velocity, but much cheaper than engines capable of achieving space flight. Later Banshees were fitted with cloaking devices taken from wraiths. Kel-Morian Banshees differ from this loadout to an extent in that they have rapid-firing projectile weaponry capable of striking aerial targets. The Banshee has proven successful in service. Easily transported from world to world, its mobility and firepower has proven most useful, especially in inhospitable terrain and against hostile irregular forces. The Banshee has also acquired a reputation as a Dominion terror weapon, a result of a significant number of civilians being killed by Banshees employed in urban combat. Game Unit Banshees can quickly destroy buildings, even powering through anti-air defenses. Other races should deploy specialized anti-air units like corruptors and phoenixes to keep them in check.Browder, Dustin and Bornakk. 2009-03-30. BlizzCast Episode 8. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-03-31. Ground unit counters include s, thors, hydralisks, stalkers equipped with blink and psionic storms.2009-07-03,StarCraft II Exclusive Fansite Q&A - StarCraft2.net.pl. Battlenet Network. Accessed on 2009-07-22 Banshees bank on turns like some other air units.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. Abilities Upgrades Development In early builds, the Banshee delivered an area of effect attack, though this has since been removed as of March 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. The Banshee was made to be both similar and different to the Wraith, the key difference being the nature of their attack. As many cloak detector units are aerial, this would prevent the Banshee from attacking the units which presented the greatest threat to it. As such, the Banshee fulfills the role of a base raider of a "combined-arms" terran force.PC PowerPlay #153 p42. The original portrait was female,2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. but was replaced by a male as of April 2009.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2009-04-16. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. By June 2009, the portrait was female again1) In the current build, for 100 energy, the Queen can heal a biological unit or building by 200 hit points. 2) For 50 energy, the Terran Orbital Command can increase a supply depot's supply provided by +8 permanently. 3) Terran Add-Ons, Bunkers, Sensor Towers, and Missile Turrets can be salvaged for 100% of its cost. Salvage currently takes 5 seconds to complete. 4) Yes, the Banshee portrait is of a female pilot. 5) Vespene gas can still become depleted from geysers. Most geysers have 2500 gas each. Karune. 2009-06-30. Karune: Can the queen heal? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-30. but at some stage, switched back to being male.2010-02-10, New unit portraits? StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-02-15 However, with the release of the StarCraft II beta, the portrait had again gone back to being female. In addition, a variant Banshee profile was avaliable for players in the StarCraft II beta, used instead of the in-game one. The portrait was later updated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). February 18, 2010 Notes In in-game videos, the Banshee has been seen over space platforms. These platforms have gravity accelerators,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook).Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. which could sustain an artificial atmosphere of sorts and so explain how Banshees can operate there. Gallery File:Banshee SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|Concept art Image:Banshee SC2 DevRend1.jpg|Early render Image:Banshee SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Banshees attacking Image:Banshee_SC2_DevHead1.jpg|Portrait concept Image:Banshee SC2 Head1.jpg|Old male portrait (first version) Image: Banshee SC2 Head2.jpg|Old male portrait (second version) File:Banshee SC2 Head3.jpg|Player profile Banshee portrait File:BansheeMerc_SC2_Head1.jpg|Banshee Mercenary References Category: Terran starship classes Category:StarCraft II Terran units